No Control
|image = |artist = |year = 2014 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / / / |gc = Green/Maroon/Green/Maroon |lc = Green |mashup='January Unlockable' (JDU) |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (NOW) April 6th, 2017 (JDU) Mashup January 20, 2016 (JDU) |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) Cain Kitsais (P3) William Domiquin (P4) |nowc = NoControl |audio = |nogm = 5 |pictos= 99 (Classic) 114 (Mashup)}}"No Control" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four men. All of them are styled as black and white cutouts. P1 P1 wears a bright gray shirt, black skinny jeans with black suspenders, another shirt with black and gray squares tied to his waist, sunglasses, a black bracelet, and dark gray boots. He references . P2 P2 wears dark gray ripped skinny jeans, a gray bracelet, a black leather jacket, sunglasses, black boots, a light gray fedora styled hat, and a gray shirt. He references . P3 P3 wears black skinny jeans, a light gray shirt, a light gray bracelet, a dark gray jacket, black sneakers, and sunglasses. He references . P4 P4 wears black skinny jeans, a black bracelet, a light gray sweater with no arms and a gray denim jacket over it, a light gray beanie, sunglasses, and black and light gray sneakers. He references . nocontrol coach 1 big.png|P1 nocontrol coach 2 big.png|P2 nocontrol coach 3 big.png|P3 nocontrol coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background varies from colors such as red, blue and purple. It also has moving triangles, similar to that of Get Lucky. In the bridge, there are blue spinning circles, similar to those of Get Low. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move accordingly: * P1: Punch downward with your left hand. * P2: Hit your hands together. * P3: Punch upward with your left hand twice. * P4: Shake your arms down and up while leaning back. Gold Moves 3 and 4: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: * P4: Play an air guitar, fast then slowly. * P3: Point to the screen with the right hand * P2: Same as P3, but move back your left legs. * P1: Move your right hand slowly to the left-up. Gold Move 5: This is the final move of the routine. Same as Gold Move 3 and 4, but done together. Also, P2 crosses his legs and P4 kneels. NC GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 NC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game NC GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 NC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game NC GM3 P.png|Gold Move 5 NC GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests No Control '' appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rainbow Mashup ''No Control has a Mashup which is exclusive to and can be played starting in January 2016. The Mashup does not have a theme. It only features female dancers. Dancers * Waking Up in Vegas * That’s Not My Name (Remake) * Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * Heartbeat Song * Feel This Moment * Part Of Me * Heartbeat Song * Waking Up in Vegas * All About That Bass * So What * All About That Bass * Waking Up in Vegas * That’s Not My Name (Remake) Trivia * No Control is the sixth song by One Direction in the series, following What Makes You Beautiful,'' One Thing,'' Kiss You,'' One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), and ''Best Song Ever. * The dancers’ outlines resemble paper cutouts, which bears a resemblance to Rock N Roll and Blurred Lines’ background dancers. **This makes No Control the first song to feature a coach with a paper-like outline. It is later followed by Chiwawa and Don’t Stop Me Now. * No Control was never released as a single, making it the fourth non-single to be featured in the series. The first was 4x4, followed by Till I Find You and Kiss Kiss. It is preceded by John Wayne. *This song was leaked at the MTV Hottest 2015. *''Just Dance'' USA's tweet featuring a video supporting One Direction at the American Music Awards shows beta elements of the routine.File:Just Dance 2016 - No Control - Small Part Of BETA - READ DESC!The paper outline is replaced by a blue glowy outline and P2's glove is darker. *The Mashup for this song is the second Just Dance Unlimited exclusive Mashup to only feature female dancers after Want To Want Me’s Mashup. * In the menu icon of the Mashup, Waking Up in Vegas uses the Coach Selection menu pose instead of the menu icon pose, and in the Coach Selection Menu, she does not have the typical transparent fading transition. ** This also happened in the original Coach Selection Menu for Waking Up in Vegas. Gallery Game Files NoControlSqu.png|''No Control'' Nocontrolmu cover online.png|''No Control'' (Mashup) Nocontrol cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Tex1 64x64 m 1e5d6da2e7152385 14.png| menu banner (7th Gen) Nocontrol cover@2x.jpg| cover 301.png|P2's avatar Golden No Control.png|Golden avatar Diamond No Control.png|Diamond avatar no control pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots NC Menu.gif|''No Control'' on the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-18-1.jpg|''No Control'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-18-35.jpg| Coach Selection menu NoControl.png|Gameplay 1 ythyy.png|Gameplay 2 Promotional Images No Control P1 Full.png|P1 No Control.png|P2 No Control P3 Full.png|P3 No Control P4 Full.png|P4 Others NoControlbg.png|Background Videos Official Audio One_Direction - No Control (Audio) Teasers No Control - Gameplay Teaser (US) No Control - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' No Control - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - No Control by One Direction 5 stars Just Dance 2017- No Control by One Direction - 5 stars No Control - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' No Control (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018